Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container that is designed to receive and store biological material, in particular DNA.
Description of the Related Art
DNA has to be stored over very long periods of time both in the field of research and in numerous other fields such as biotechnology, health, the environment, farm produce, identification, justice, and criminology, for example, and in particular for the purpose of the production of biological sample libraries or libraries.
The biological material is of human, animal or plant origin and comprises in particular: tissues; cells; microorganisms such as bacteria, mushrooms, and monocellular algaes; viruses; proteins; and nucleic acids such as DNA and RNA.
The problem is to be able to store this biological material whose degrading elements are the oxygen from the air, water, and light. It is also advisable to protect this biological material from any contaminating element.
The Patent EP 1 075 515 that provides a process for prolonged storage of DNA in an airtight and rustproof metal capsule, consisting of two hemispheres in its embodiment that is being considered, is known.
This DNA is encapsulated in neutral atmosphere and with a very low hygrometric degree so as to make possible its storage at ambient temperature, therefore preventing the use of refrigeration means.
Although these storage means in capsule form are satisfactory, they are hard to industrialize.
It is actually advisable to be easily able to reuse the DNA contained in the capsule, and even to be able to reuse it several times.
In addition, in the biological field, it is necessary to provide an aliquoting stage to produce multiple samples.